Bloodlines of Hate
by AikoDarkSoul
Summary: Takao is the next Heir to Dragoon, Kai is the heir to Dranzer. 2 kingdoms battle, but what if Takao does not wish to battle? What will happen? Yaoi
1. A Great Loss

Yes… This is NOT what I normally write, but you must read, please! It's… different, not at all like most of these kinda themes! It's VERY different indeed! You must stick around and fide out!

Anyway, just thought it'd be cool. Just tell me what you think!

Summery: Two kingdoms rage in war, both fighting on pure hate, the reason it all begun long forgotten. The Kingdom of the Dragon and Phoenix, the worst enemies have fought for hundreds of years, neither ever gaining anything but loosing many. Nothing seemed to matter but winning to each family, that is, until Takao Kinomiya, youngest of 2, born with Dragoon's Mark, was brought into it.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Beyblade, story belongs to me! ME ME ME! OMG! ME… There… not hyper no more…

* * *

**_Bloodlines of Hate_**

**Chapter 1: **_A Great Loss_

"Takao! Pay attention and fight!" The said midnight haired boy ducked another attack from his opponent, jumping away from a low blow and backing away. He looked no older then 16, his body was thin, but traces of muscle where clear in his lean build. His large light blue eyes watched as his attacker came at him once more, but at the same time, they seemed distant.

His tan skin contrasted will with his eye and hair color, giving him an almost unearthly glow as he dodged attacks. His dark blue tunic and pants where embroidered with silver trim and the crest of his families line over his heart. His crest, of course was that of a blue dragon, who was known as Dragoon.

Once more, he dodged another attack, using his sword to do a minor forward sweep and knocked the sword from the blonde in front of him.

"Better, but quit spacing out!" Yelled an older version of the young heir, though his hair was nowhere near as dark, nor his eyes blue, but brown. He looked overly rough, a scar bearing over his collarbone, which was visible with his lack over a collar on his tunic.

"I was doing fine Hitoshi!" Takao grumbled as he turned to his blonde sparing partner. "You okay Max?"

The Blonde haired boy nodded, his face flushed slightly, almost making his freckles unnoticeable. He looked about the same age as Takao, maybe a bit younger. Max smiled; his blue eyes glowed with adrenalin that was still coursing through him. "Hai! You did awesome Takao!" Comment the blonde.

Hitoshi shook his head. "It won't work for him in a real battle!" He spat, crossing his arms.

The guards who where in the training field seemed to shake their heads. They'd seen their future king fight many times, and even they knew that he didn't exactly have what it took to fight do to his tendency to space out.

"I won't NEED it in a real battle brother, Dragoon shall protect me." The heir to the thrown watched, as his men seemed to visibly flinch at that one. No one spoke of the Dragon god, it was forbidden unless you where to praise him or to use in battle before one died.

When an Heir used the gods name, it was most often used as a threat or meant they where to evoke the powers of the all mighty dragon god.

"But you must not always rely on others to save you! You have to be the most pathetic boy your age!" The elder of the brothers snapped, his eyes narrowing. "I wonder how much dragoon would help you when you fight Kai?"

Takao growled, his anger getting the best of him as he jumped at his elder brother, his sword poised to kill. Hitoshi jumped out of the way, smirking, "Absolutely pathetic! Your skills lack for a soon to be king."

Max ran to his friend's side, shaking his head. "Please stop, food is almost ready and I doubt we need either of you injured before the battle."

Takao nodded, his eyes slowly making their way towards the castle at the mention of food. Max could only roll his eyes as he brushed off his green tunic, a dark purple crest on the front of it.

"LORDS!" Yelled a young man with shaggy brown hair. His tunic was plain brown, and he looked rather thin for one of his size.

As he neared the 3, he bowed deeply. "Your majesties of wind, Lord of water, I have urgent news! The army of the phoenix approaches! They're closer then we expected my lords!"

Takao groaned, Max looked slightly annoyed, and Hitoshi looked exited. "Who's leading them?" Hitoshi asked, grabbing his sword.

"It seems the eldest, Tala is leading the attack. " The burnet commented, bowing once more.

"Go inform my generals." Hitoshi snapped, turning and leaving for the armory.

The brown haired boy seemed to jump slightly as he started off towards the general chambers.

"Wait! Kenny!" Max yelled, causing the messenger boy to turn and look. "Be sure you inform mine as well. I doubt that the phoenix has come alone!" Kenny nodded, running off once more to do his task.

"So, shall the field be honored by this lords presence in battle?" Max inquired, tilting his head as he sheathed his sword.

"I doubt I will see battle, the Phoenix heir to the thrown is not there. It is merely the half brother of the Wolf. Hitoshi will kill him easily." Takao said, turning his head to see his bodyguard, Kain make his way over.

If not for the fact Kain was lighter and had slightly lighter hair, one may have thought the prince and Body guard as twins, but Takao's hair was slightly shorter and more tame then that of his counter part.

"My lords." Kain greeted with s bow and a quick smile. "I have heard news, and it appears that Hitoshi has decided you are to see battle this day my lord Takao."

The said bluette closed his eyes and sighed. In truth, Takao hated bloodshed, and he hated fighting. If he'd had it his way, he'd make some sort of treaty and forget the whole thing.

"Also, Princess Hiromi sends you her blessing." Kain seemed to almost laugh at the comment as he curtsied with all the feminine gesture he could muster.

"Tell my 'Lover' that I'm through with her in my chambers, she may go home." Takao said with a wave of his hand. He'd never liked the girl; she'd merely been a gift for him to marry.

Max and Kain burst out laughing as they head out towards the now assembling army. Both knew of their prince's 'condition' as Hitoshi put it. They're soon to be king was not interested in girls, no; he preferred the males to any princess or maiden.

If they'd known what was to happen next, they may have stayed behind.

* * *

The 4 armies met in a heated battle, and has Max had thought, the Phoenix army was accompanied by the White Tigers, lead by a kingdom ruled by Rei Kon.

Takao, himself had already taken a number of lives, but he left most of the fighting to Kain, who was far more skilled at fighting then he led on. The battle ragged on for hours, nothing but bloodshed could be seen for miles.

As the fighting came to an end, Takao found himself walking over corpses and half dead men, the ground soaked with the blood of many, mixed with dirt and mud. Kain, who hadn't left his lords side, finished of many as they lay there.

Dragoons chosen stopped at the sound of a loud groan, full of pain and hurt. Something was unnerving about that sound that made the prince turn in its direction. Another one, just as loud and pain filled as the last one came.

Without realizing it, Takao's feet moved on there own towards the suffering sound. How he hated this blood stained field and the fact that so many where always lost.

As he came to a small clearing he found the source of the sound, and nearly became sick at the sight. There lay the half son of the king, the great wolf known as Tala. Beside him lay a blue and white wolf, his loyal companion, known to help him in battle.

Takao stumbled over to the half dead prince, the fear in his blue eyes of his where unnerving. The blood that covered the ground was as bright crimson as the boys locks of hair.

Tala jumped as Takao knelt next to him, the dagger in his chest completely visible. The wolf beside the dieing boy seemed to nod slightly at the dragon's heir, seeing no danger from the other.

"Takao, that is Tala, you should leave him here to suffer." Kain sneered, causing the once fierce wolf prince to flinch.

No, he couldn't do that. At this point, Tala was no longer a killer, a prince; he was a mere frightened boy. "No…" Takao said softly as he carefully grabbed onto Tala's hand. "He's no longer the enemy."

Tala's hand gripped tightly onto Takao's, his eyes full of fear, "P…please, d-d-don't kill m-m-me." Tala stuttered, his body completely tense.

Takao's eyes softened, brimming with tears as he watched the boy plead for his life. How cruel it seemed to be, to let him die, alone. It was beyond anything the boy could comprehend, why anyone would leave someone to die alone. Unlike his brother, Takao could not stand to know so many died for a lost cause, that so many died alone with no one to comfort them.

"Sh, I'm not going to. It's okay." Takao whispered as he watched the boy sigh softly.

Tala's grip loosened but he still looked fearful, "I-I-I-I'm going… to d-d-die, aren't I-I-I?" The wolf prince asked in a whisper, this boy seeming to relax slightly.

Takao bit his lip before nodding, whipping a few tears from the other's eyes as he did so. "I will not lie to you."

Tala shook his head, tears flowing freely from his eyes as he let out a choked sob. "I d-d-don't want t-t-to."

Takao did one of the most looked down upon things anyone could have done. He lifted the nearly dead prince and hugged him gently. "I know, I know, I know." He whispered softly, starting to cry himself. He'd watched his mother and father die this way, he'd seen his best friends die this way, and it still broke his heart.

Shiva whimpered softly, lying next to the two, her pale fur covered in blood as she nuzzled the two. In watching this, Takao began to cry harder, life just was not fair.

After a couple of minutes, Tala whispered softly, "Take my necklace, and Shiva… take care of her for me…" And with one final breath, he died.

Takao slowly set the dead prince down, grabbing the necklace around his neck and setting it into his pocket. He'd do what he was asked; the boy's wishes would be looked after.

There was a loud and sorrowful howl from Shiva as she stood over her master's body.

Everyone seemed to know what that meant, and it made Takao's stomach twist. He stood up, sliding one of his hands through Shiva's fur before turning to a bored looking Kain. "Lets go."

"Thought you'd never ask." As Kain stood up, someone jumped from the bushes and lunged towards Takao. Thinking fast, Kain threw his body in front of his lords, the sword tiding neatly between his ribs and through his heart.

Takao stood in shock as he backed away. The unknown fighter pulled his sword from the now dead corps before someone came out of the bushes and chopped their head off. Before Takao knew it, Shiva was in front of him as he clutched onto her collar as she growled, her hackles high.

"Your majesty, I fear you have lost your body guard." Said his unknown savior before they walked away. But not before Takao made note of the duel colored hair and 2 blue stripes on his cheeks and a black sword. No, that was not something the prince would soon forget.

* * *

"What do you mean, Kain is dead?" Max asked, his eyes wide as he seemed to not grasp the fact that one of his and Takao's long life friends had died saving the Heir.

"Like I said, He died protecting me…" Takao whispered, his body shaking ever so slightly. Shiva whimpered softly as she sat next to Takao, nuzzling his hand. "But, I wish to find the one who saved me after Kain died… I owe him my life."

Hitoshi rolled his eyes, glaring at the wolf that now sat in the thrown room. "What about the wolf here? Are we going to kill it soon?" He snapped, waving his hand. Hitoshi was known for hating animals, it was mainly a good thing that his younger brother took kindly to many things his brother did not.

"No, I'm going to keep her… Kenny!" Takao turned as the brown haired boy showed up. "Take her to my room while I head down to the armies housing, I wish to find this fighter." I said softly.

With that both him and Max turned and headed towards the door. "If this fighter is as good as you make him out to be, make him your personal guard." Came the cold voice of Hitoshi.

Oh how much Takao hated his brother. Hitoshi was only mad because Takao had been born with the mark of the dragon. But Takao wanted deeply for his brother to love him. He merely shook off the comment and headed towards the housing. He'd meet his savoir.

Another mistake for the Heir of the Dragon god. Once again, he made another mistake, one he would not regret, but a mistake all the same. For it would change his life and the ones around him forever.

* * *

Mwahahahaha! This was all to much fun. Yes, I killed Tala, and yes I killed Kain and changed Wolfborg to a girl with the name Shiva, and I made Kenny a servant… but I like it? You will see what this does later! Sad chappy, but good… right? I mean, it IS different, right?

Tell me if I should continue, cuse it's going good as a stress relief so far!

**Love,**

_Aiko_


	2. Tetsuo

Some of you must be wondering why the hell I killed Tala and put Kain in the fan fiction. I love Tala, don't get me wrong, but he seemed the most possible choice to be Kai's brother. And Kain? I've NEVER seen a fic with him in it! So I decided it would be fair. Anyway, there is the story! Omg! I did a second chapter! Run!

* * *

**Bloodlines of Hate**

**Chapter 2:** _Tetsuo_

"Where does he get off thinking he can push me around like that?" Takao growled as he punched the stone wall beside him with inhuman strength. " 'If he's as good as fighter as you make him out to be, make him your personal guard!' He tells me this right after I loose my friend!"

"Takao! Breath! Just get a new guard and then you can do whatever you wish! Your birthdays in 4 weeks, though Hitoshi in the dungeon then." Max reasoned with his friend, following at a brisk pace. It was never a good idea to get the heir in a bad mood.

The two walked through the castle and out to the housing preserved for the royal armies. Takao stopped as they came to the training ground. A huge crowed was settled around an area. Normally Takao would have thought this rather normal, being they'd sort through the dead and take what they wanted, but he knew something was amiss.

Breaking out into a full out run, he make it to the edge of the circle when the crowd broke to let him through. Max some how managed to follow after him as they got to the middle.

"What's going on here?" Takao asked, his eyes going over 2 men in the middle who seemed to be fighting. Without a second glance, he recognized his general and the man who had saved him from a certain death.

"This boy here has a problem with what we're doing with a body." His general accused, stepping back with a smirk on his face.

Takao quirked a brow, looking at the bodies that littered the ground. It wasn't hard to notice that both the Phoenix and Tigers men where in one pile. He mentally shuddered, the thought of how many where lost almost made him sick. "Whose body?"

The general's smirk seemed to widen. "Tala."

Takao's eyes widened as he ran past his general and knelt next to the once great prince. "What where you going to do, Brooklyn?" He snapped, clearly confusing his men. No one was going to do anything to the fallen boy unless he said so.

"We where going to cut off his head and send it back." Brooklyn answered, looking rather perplexed; his bright orange eyebrows knit together.

Takao glared at his general for a moment, "Get me a rag, now!" He snapped as he turned back to the fallen prince, pulling the dagger from his lifeless body.

Within seconds, a rag was in his hands and he was whipping blood off of the dead boys face. It didn't take long for Takao to finish his task. He knew that his men where watching him closely, knowing full well that this had never once been done in the history of the Dragoon line.

Taking a deep breath, the Heir to the dragon stood up, turning his head towards his savior and general. The blue marks on the boys face stood out brightly againced his black attire. His duel colored hair was amazing to say in the least. But what caught Takao's attention was the boys crimson colored eyes.

"You, what's your name?" Takao asked as Max came to his side, looking rather fidgety.

The duel haired boy tilted his head, giving off a vibe that clearly started 'I'm better then you are'. "Tetsuo" Was his short reply as he eyed the dead body Takao was now standing next to.

"Tetsuo, I owe you my life." The heir to the dragon god bowed deeply, holding his position for a few seconds before rising.

The entire crowed looked completely shocked. The look on Brooklyn's face was priceless. He looked awed and angry at the same time, a funny looking mixture when it came to Brooklyn indeed.

Tetsuo seemed to twitch slightly before bowing back in an in one graceful motion. "It was nothing your grace." His voice was smooth, yet devoid of emotion as he spoke, mirroring the empty look in his eyes.

Takao felt a slight pang in his chest as he thought of what the boy must have gone through to get those eyes. It was haunting.

He nodded slightly before turning to Brooklyn, "You are to burn the Wolf prince's body like you would any of the royal line. He is the half brother of Dranzer's heir. To cut his head off and send it away would be insulting to both gods. And it would insult me." He then glared at Brooklyn. "And I doubt you'd want my wrath upon you."

The flame haired boy nodded, "I will see to it as soon as I can my lord."

Takao nodded as well, satisfied with his general. "Now, to what I came here for." Takao said, taking on a more regal attitude. "Brooklyn, I wish to know the rank of Tetsuo."

This seemed to startle his general, for it took a few seconds for him to collect his thoughts. "I do believe he'd in our higher ranks." Brooklyn looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, "Yes, he'd been here for 3 months and he's surpassed the ranks rapidly."

"Good, then I see no fault in what I have decided." Takao said as he cleaned the dagger he had pulled out of Tala's chest in a bucket of water.

"What would that be my lord?" Brooklyn inquired.

"Tetsuo is going to be Takao's personal guard." Answered a rather nerves looking Max, whom had been unusually quiet.

Brooklyn looked about to object but was cut off by Takao, "Do you wish to question me Brooklyn?" Instantly, the flame haired boy shook his head. "Not at all my lord! What ever you wish."

"Tetsuo." Takao motioned for the duel haired boy to come. He seemed hesitant, but nodded and walked over to the Heir to the dragon god. Takao handed the dagger to Tetsuo, before turning away. "You will come with me, that is, unless you wish to stay here."

The duel haired boy nodded, accepting the dagger.

"Good. Now, lets go." Takao was really getting of looking at the dead corpses that littered the area.

* * *

Takao's mood had lightened slightly as he walked down the halls of the castle, accompanied by Max and Tetsuo. The trio had not spoke in some time, and the silence seemed to sit well with its inhabitants. Neither seemed to mind it at all as they headed towards the royal chambers.

As the reached the door, Takao paused for a moment. "Max, please tell me Hiromi is gone…"

His question was answered as the doors to his room were swung open and a girl with brown hair clung to him. "Oh Taki! You're back! How I've missed you!"

Takao groaned out loud. "Tetsuo, as your first act as my personal guard, detach her from me and see that the other guards get RID of her!" He did not need this right now, there where enough things on his mind already.

"B-but Taki! Don't you love me?" She cried. Pouting and clinging tighter and Tetsuo grabbed her arms.

"No, I've told you a number of times! Everyone seems to know but YOU!" Takao was getting annoyed at this point, plus he was slightly grumpy as his stomach reminded him that he'd missed lunch.

Hiromi glared at Takao know, her sweet little girl act gone as she stomped her foot as Tetsuo pulled her away. "You are to marry me! There is no girl more beautiful in this kingdom!"

Takao rolled his eyes before stepping up to her. "Let me spell this out for you. I. Do. Not. Like. Girls."

Hiromi's eyes went wide before she glared once more. "You are to marry me! You cannot be gay! You are to raise heirs!"

Takao's eyes flickered silver, causing Hiromi to flinch as a blue aura licked the area around Dragoons Heir. "I do not have to do any such thing. Now go before I have to send you back home in a box." With that, the girl ran off in a full out run.

"Well… that's one way to get rid of her…" Commented the Heir of Draciel. The blond sighed, walking to the other side of the hall to a pair of doors. "I'll see you during dinner." Without another word, the blond left.

A soft howl caught both Takao and Tetsuo's attention as a white and blue wolf ran out of Takao's room. "Shiva!" Takao said cheerfully, kneeling and taking her into a big hug. "You been a good girl?"

He received a lick as a reply before the happy wolf jumped back into the room.

"She's Tala's wolf, isn't she?" Tetsuo startled Takao as the boy watched the wolf.

"Yeah, he asked me to take care of her... besides, my brother would have loved killing her if I hadn't. And she's such a beautiful creature." Takao said as he followed the energetic wolf into his room. He turned around and pointed to a door on the right side of the room, "That is yours. You may want to clean some of it out though."

The duel haired boy merely nodded before going to his room. Takao shrugged, he couldn't figure his guard. He seemed to odd, and the way he looked at Shiva was weird. Takao sighed, He'd figure the guy out later, for now, he was going to get ready for dinner.

Tonight was one to celebrate the win againced the Phoenix. Though for some reason, he felt Dragoon's spirit slightly restless. It was odd, but it felt like a tug at his heart, almost like a warning.

Tonight would be interesting.

* * *

Short chapter, but yay! Second chapter! Tell me what you think and if I should continue! And yes, we all know Tetsuo is Kai… Right?

**Love,**

_Aiko_


	3. A Warning

**Bloodlines of Hate**

**Chapter 3:** A Warning

_Green fresh fields could be seen for miles, the grass waving like the see as the wind pushed it softly, causing the 5-year-old boy to giggle as he tried to wave with the grass. His big blue eyes shimmered with happiness and joy, as the wind seemed to flow the way he did._

_Suddenly, two feminine hands grabbed the midnight haired boy by the sides and lifted him above the ground as he reached for the untouchable clouds. He let out a surprised squeal before clinging to the lady as she set him on her hip. _

"_Oh, my little Takao! Did I scare you?" She asked softly, her voice was smooth and rich of happiness, causing the young Takao to giggle once more. "No mommy." He said before pointing to the grass. "Did you see it move like me?" _

_The women laughed, her light blue hair waving around her as the wind passed by once more, her soft gray eyes sparkled with mirth. "Of course! Do you know why it does that?"_

_The little boy shook his head, intently looking at his mother as she carried him through the green fields. "No mommy, please tell me!" He said as he waved his small hands, watching once more as the wind pushed it the way he went._

"_It's because Dragoon has given you a gift. A special gift." She said softly, poking his nose as she laughed once more. Takao giggled again, tugging slightly on his mother's light blue dress. _

"_Does Hitoshi have a special gift too?" He asked as he looked towards the area where the castle was. He'd watched his brother train with other boys before; his father had insisted that it was good for him._

_Takao's mother seemed to frown slightly as she thought about her first born. "Yes, He has a special gift, he just doesn't see it." Takao started to worry as his mother's eyes looked distant._

"_Are you okay mommy?" The women nodded, kissing his cheek. "I want you to promise me something, okay? And I want you to always keep it." The boy nodded, he loved keeping promises to his mother, she was always proud of him when he did._

"_I want you to always love all people, no matter who they are, or what they've done. I want you to care for everything. And most of all, I want you to always look after your brother. There will be times when you have to make hard disitions, but always smile. It never hurts to smile." His mother asked of him as she set him down, a very sad look in her eyes._

_The young child sat there, looking confused, but nodded, "I promise."_

Takao's eyes opened as he subconcusly mumbled, "I promise." His arms tightened over the source of his comfort as he realized Shiva was on his bed next to him. The wolf nuzzled his neck comfortingly as he sat up.

It'd been so long since his promise, but what hurt him the most was that his mother had died 2 weeks after that. The heir of Dragoon sighed, standing up and stretching out. He had a banquet to get to, and a victory to celebrate.

After a few seconds, a loud knock came from his door. "State your business." He commanded; feeling slightly annoyed for being disturbed.

"It is time for you to make your appearance my lord." Came his reply, shortly followed by footsteps.

With a soft sigh, he stood straight and walked out of his room, finding Tetsuo standing next to the door. His guard gave a slight bow, causing the heir of Dragoon to stop in mid stride. He would have to fix that.

"Please, don't bow to me. I have to deal with too much of it already. And you may call me by my name." He asked softly, already in a depressed mood from his dream. "You can address with everyone else with titles, just not me."

Tetsuo quirked a brow, looking amused, but non-the less he nodded. "Fine then Takao."

The Heir sighed with relief, "Thank you." And with that, the two headed down the hall once more. "You do realize, you will be sworn in tonight, right?"

To say that his would be bodyguard hesitated would have been an understatement. The duel haired fighter stopped in the middle of the hall before looking away, his crimson eyes looking off to the windows on the right side of the hall.

Black drapes hung in the way of the light, but nonetheless, the fading sun seemed to try and reach the area behind the cloth. Takao stopped as well, looking at the boy questioningly. With a soft flick of his hand, the black drapes all flew back, a strong gust of wind running through the hallway.

Tetsuo eyed the floating drapes before nodding. "I realize this." With that, Red clashed with blue, as the warrior looked the prince in the eye. "It would be an honor."

Takao could not help but chuckle. An honor? It would be an honor? " Tetsuo, please forgive my rudeness, but I believe that the generals have spent to much time with you and their formalities."

The stoic boy did not seem to care for he just began walking once again, and not before long, they reached the great hall.

As the doors opened and Takao walked it, the entire room was silent, every lord and lady, Soldier and peasant started at the two. Takao could not help but give his people a smile. "Victory was ours today, so celebrate!"

As the Heir spoke, the entire room broke out in cheers. Numerous people walked up to the Dragon god. He smiled; spoke of small things, slowly making his way to the backside of the party.

Sure, Takao was happy, but he was not up for small talk, the tug at his heart had increased since he had arrived, and Dragoons for bonding was stronger then it ever had been before. Something was wrong.

As he sat in one of the far corners, Tetsuo walked over to him standing not to far from his Lord. Takao looked the boy over some before speaking. "I wish for you to stay close to me and keep a close eye. Something is not right."

Tetsuo looked at the boy quizzically, those deep crimson orbs looking almost dead. "As you say." The duel haired boy took a few steps closer, almost leaning on the young heir.

The celebration went on for hours as the two boys watched, before Hitoshi called attention to the people. "It is time, that we mourn the death of our comrades… and bring a new fighter among our ranks, someone to protect the Heir of Dragoon."

With that said, Takao stood, closely followed by his soon to be bodyguard. The crowed parted easily, eyes going over the young lord and his partner. But even as they walked, the tug in Takao's chest became almost painful, and he took hold on the power of the wind, holding it tightly in his grasp.

As they made it to the thrown, Takao turned to Tetsuo then looked at the crowed. "What is it we seek?"

The crowed replied in unition, "Peace and protection!"

Sweat slowly started to bead on Takao's forehead as his grasp became tighter on the wind. "What do we follow?"

"Lord Dragoon! The Lord of the Wind and Sky! Protector of our kingdom and lover of our people!"

Takao's eyes then fixed on those blood red orbs, his face serious. "Who are you to protect the Dragoon Heir?"

Tetsuo bowed deeply, going as far as getting on his knee. "I am Tetsuo Kazaharu, My Lord Dragoon!"

Takao looked once again to the crowed. "Will anyone say he is other wise?" Dragoon seemed to lurch in his chest as he spoke.

"We know the one named Tetsuo for his name! He is to protect our Lord!"

Takao grabbed a dagger from his hip, the very same dagger that had slain Tala. "He will protect your Lord!"

"He will protect our Lord! He will protect our Lord!" The chanting continued as Takao leaned down, grabbing Tetsuo's wrist and cutting a line in the palm of his hand.

"Tetsuo Kazaharu! You protect our Lord!" And in a sudden jerk, the dagger went to the boys throat, as Dragoon lashed out with all it's might for control. For some reason, Takao held no power over his body as the Dragon god stared through his eyes at the boy before them.

Cold crimson orbs seemed to flicker like fire at the god, but he made no move to fight back or to attack. "I will protect the Lord Dragoon."

With one last tug as Dragoon left Takao's body, all went black.

* * *

I finished it! OMG! Sorry it took so long, but I had to work at school… Hope you enjoy that chapter! 

_Love,  
**Aiko**_


	4. Summoning

**Bloodlines of Hate**

**Chapter 4:** _Summoning  
_

Caged, the feeling of being held from whatever was out side was frightening. The wind was never caged, that feeling was useless to the wind, yet, that was the feeling that stormed Takao, He was completely surrounded in darkness, trapped in whatever hell this was. As hard as he fought for control, this body would not move. He did not like this feeling, this sickly feeling of being confound to this blackness.

A silent scream rang in his ears, though he knew he had not opened his mouth, he knew he had not actually made the noise, it still burned. A funny thought that was, burning. The more and more the word floated in his unconsciousness, the hotter the area got.

A small glow from far off resembled the light of a flame the one thing that all his people feared. It danced mockingly at him, growing brighter and brighter. The heat started at his feet and slowly made it's way over his body. He wished to scream, and even in the silence, he could hear what should have been. The crackling of flame, the words of his unspoken pleadings for it to stop.

Takao knew not how long it took for it to consume his body, but afterwards, the heat died down to a soft warmth. Though the flames still danced over his floating body, it hurt no more. But that did not calm the Heir of Dragoon, fear seemed to race though his veins instead of blood.

Flames, they brought death, they destroyed all things precious to him. Flames of blood red, laughing, mocking, showing him what he wished not to see. A giant bird, Dranzer, the god of Flame and Warmth.

_Murderer!_ Takao's mind screamed. _Stay away from me!_

A ghost of a laugh, licking flames, and mockery. These things made the Dragon heir mentally growl, thrashing with his mind to get away. He hated this thing, the murderer of his parents, the corrupter of hearts, the one who started everything wrong with his life.

With that thought, something within Takao growled, a feral growl of anger that shocked the Prince. For the growl was not towards the Flame God, but at himself. He was mentally shaken, the Wind God was mad at him, but why?

He then sensed as the growl subsided and sounded more comforting and apologetic, but the warning was there. He could feel something of a mental brush with the God of Fire and the God of Wind, something he didn't understand, like an intimate touch of sorts, something that did not happen between enemies.

To say he was confused would have been the understatement of the year, as the brief contact broke. Takao's mind raced, something was nagging at him. What was he supposed to remember? Something very important that he had forgotten while in fear of the flame and the cage of darkness. Something that had ruled his entire life until that moment of doubt.

_"I want you to always love all people, no matter who they are, or what they've done. I want you to care for everything."_

The voice of his mother, rang through his mind, coaxing him into a relaxed state of mind, despite the Flames, the darkness and the two gods, whom seemed to watch the boy closely. "I promise." The words where spoken this time, and whatever bonds that had held him tied to the darkness disappeared.

Takao couldn't help but laugh at his foolishness. He'd be speaking both words for a very long time, and he would not forget next time. He opened his arms and embraced the fire this time. "I promise!"

* * *

There was a sudden jolt and what felt like ice filled his throat as he took a breath, eyes wide to the world around him. Concerned eyes looked down upon him, and he realized he was on the floor of the gathering hall with Max, Hitoshi, and Tetsuo above him.

No one moved, or breathed as he stood up, until Max that is. "TAKAO! You scared the shit out of us!" The blonde clung to the older teen, causing them to nearly topple over. "You looked dead for a while! Then your body burned like you had a fever! It was the weirdest thing ever! I've never seen anything like it! I mean-!"

Takao let out a soft laugh that cut Max off from his nervous babbling. "I'm fine… I was… summoned… so stop hyper ventilating." That was about as best he could describe what had happened. The God of Fire had summoned him. That thought made him shudder.

"Dragoon picks the oddest times to summon people…" Max commented before smiling softly.

Hitoshi merely scoffed, giving the two a look of disdain, for it was known that the eldest envied the two. Takao pretended not to see the look on his brothers face. "I wish to speak with you privately in the matter later Max," he spoke softly before turning to the crowed that was unnervingly silent, "Dragoon blesses his people!" And a cheer broke forth from the people.

He then turned to Tetsuo, smiling softly. "Enjoy the festivities."

* * *

Takao lounged on his couch, wearing just a soft blue robe as he looked over the study. It was late, and the only light in the room was that of the moon. Books, papers, pens and other miscellaneous things lay on the desk hidden in the far corner of the room, while a dragoon decorated rug that sat on the floor glowed. It was supposed to be the God of the Skies, though, it was more snake then dragon.

Takao leaned back on the arm of the couch, a finger running over the soft black silk fabric that covered the piece of furniture. He'd spent many days of his youth laying on this very couch, and many had dubbed him 'lazy' because of it. He'd just lay there and think about random things, and many times, he slept. But, what people never realized was, sleeping was the only way he could be with Dragoon, his very first and closest companion, even if he was a God.

This was also where, at the age of 15, he'd kissed his first boy. Takao mentally laughed, thinking of how Ozuma, a son of a neighboring duke, had blushed. They had been close for a while, even if Ozuma's parents where not for the use of Gods in battle. Ozuma had been Takao's first boy friend, even if the relationship had been short lived.

Ozuma's parents sent him off to travel and it was reported that their ship had capsized. Takao had used Dragoon to fly over the Kuro Sea, while Max had used Draciel to search the waters. All the bodies had been found, and sadly, Takao had been the one to find Ozuma's, clinging onto a log.

Takao could still remember Ozuma's piercing green eyes, that of which would shine with determination and bravery at the ghost of death. He knew Ozuma had not given' up, but had just merely lost the battle of life and death.

Or, that's how he liked to think of it, how Dragoon had also agreed when he'd spoken it to the Dragon. He sighed, Dragoon could not speak directly, but give feelings and sounds that his Dragon throat where made to give off. Even if the God had the ability to change into human form, for Takao had seen him do it when he was young and lost, Dragoon refused to speak directly. And oddly, Takao was content with that.

Takao was interrupted from his musings as the door opened, and the unmistakable figure known as Max walked in, looking far less energetic then he had earlier that night. The Dragoon heir had to bite his lip to keep from smiling at the disgruntled Max, whom clearly wish he was asleep.

"Hey," The blond managed to whisper before walking to the couch and plopping on the floor in front of the reclined Takao. Both prince's stared at one another for a long time, clearly just enjoying the brief silence. Max was the first to look anyway, turning his head and letting it fall onto Takao's stomach.

"You said you'd been summoned. What happened?" The sleepy heir of Draciel mumbled, closing his eyes.

And so Takao explained, telling of the darkness, the flames, Dranzer, Dragoon, everything. He recounted what he'd heard, the touch between the two Gods, and the understanding of it all. Max was the only one Takao would trust with this information, the only one he truly would talk too about anything.

Not just because they where both prince's, or because they both where Heir's to the great Gods themselves, but because it had always been that way. Max was his deepest, truest friend. The bond between them had always been there, since either could remember.

Their love for one another had no limits. It was not the romantic love, or even brotherly love. It was love for your other half, the part that made you whole. The love given between two pure souls. They where not sexually attracted to one another, nor did they seek anything the other was not willing to give. It was the kind of love that neither had to say a word and both would know what the other was feeling. It was something that could not be given or taken away, it just was.

As Takao finished, Max tilted his head towards the other, "I had Drigger speak with Draciel a week ago, that is why I came. I think something's going on," grumbled the now slightly more alert prince.

Takao nodded, something was wrong, Dranzer and Drigger had never contacted either of them before. What was happening?

Dragoon let off a soft sound in his mind, causing the Prince to close his eyes and relax. "You should probably go back to your room, we can worry about this in the morning… And you need your sleep." He ruffled the blonds hair before making himself comfortable on the couch. He listened as the sound of footsteps receded from where he lay, and the sound of a door closing. Sleep seemed like the best idea, and he did not wish to walk back to his room. He let himself drift into the nothingness of his mind.

* * *

Takao's eyes shot open as he felt warm breath on his hand, only to find Shiva in the room, her pale fur glowing in the soft light of dawn. Unconsciously he gripped at his now fast racing heart. "Oh man! Don't scare me like that missy! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He playfully swatted at her, only to have the wolf pounce and lick his face.

"Ewwww! Wolf germs! I'm going to die of rabies!" He squealed in an unman like way. This only made Shiva like him more. "Ugh! I give up!" And with a dramatic sigh, he just lay there as Shiva seemed to laugh at him with her knowing eyes. She jumped off him and sat waiting by the couch.

Takao pouted, "I was just violated! Bad snow princess!" He stuck out his tongue and sat up, stretching. Then a sudden thought struck him. "Wait… how did you get in here!" The young prince jumped off the couch, crashing into a figure and causing both to fall over.

Instantly, Takao jumped back onto his feet, moving into the traditional Dragon fighting stance. He nearly fell on his face once again as he watched a shirtless, not to mention good looking, and ruffled haired Tetsuo stand up. "Dragoon's eggs! You scared the blue out of my hair!"

Tetsuo looked at him oddly, something akin to amusement in his normally dead eyes. "Dragoon's Eggs?" Takao rolled his eyes, then looked at his guard for a moment, actually looked at him. Tetsuo's state of dress told that the older boy had been sleeping, for his hair was tossed haphazardly, and he wore nothing but a pair of pants. That's when the young prince's eyes came to the others well toned muscle and his soft sun kissed skin.

After a few seconds of silence, the young prince realized that he himself was only wearing a robe that probably showed more then was proper for a price and his guard. That led to stray thoughts and he could swear he heard Dragoon chuckle.

The elder boy shook his head before seeming to regain his composure. "Lord Hitoshi requested your presence…But when you weren't in your room, I let the wolf find you."

Dragoon's heir visibly flinched at his brother's 'request'. It was probably more of a demand then that, but Takao was in no mood for Hitoshi. He had awoken nicely, and the day looked promising, I was not going to let his brother ruin that.

Takao turned and stared out the window, "How about we decline my brothers 'request' and go to town instead?" The prince gave his personal guard a bright smile, not waiting for a reply, and racing Shiva out the door.

Today was going to be his day, a day to himself. He was going to spend the day with his people, let Dragoon watch through his eyes. And nothing was going to change that, not even his older brother.

* * *

_I decided to write more! I finally got time to actually work on one of my stories! Hopefully you guys don't hate me…AND NO! MAX AND TYSON/TAKAO ARE NOT GOING OUT! I just kinda felt like explaining their relationship a bit better… it's really kinda complicated, but nothing happens between the but the cling/hug fest! Tell me what you think and also, Whom should Hitoshi's lover be? Cuse I'm at a loss… Review please!_

**_Love,_  
**_Aiko_


	5. Avoiding the Dungeon

**Bloodlines Of Hate**

**Chapter 5:** _Avoiding the Dungeon_

"Geez! Mr. I'm-too-cool-to-have-fun! Loosen up! We're not in the castle anymore, you can relax!" The blue haired prince said holding back a laugh as he imitated Tetsuo's walk. They'd snuck out of the 'prison', or that's what Takao called it, and where walking though the streets in town. Takao's sides started to hurt when Tetsuo looked at him as if he was crazy. He pouted at that thought. Everyone seemed to think he was crazy or lazy.

"I'm crazy, Oh so crazy!" The young prince couldn't help but spin in circles as he sang, knowing full well he looked like an idiot doing so. But, what was life if you didn't have a little fun? What was the point of living if you couldn't be a bit crazy at times?

As he continued to do this, young children ran from their mothers sides, games, and houses to join their prince, laughing and giggling. Takao laughed with pure child like joy as they all became dizzy and toppled over. It took a few moments before they all stood back up, staggering and continuing to laugh. Takao knelt down before the children, speaking to those he knew, and some that had traveled in with merchants.

They all got their turn to speak with him, and he made sure to show off his sword on his hip, letting them touch it. He gave them all equal attention, telling them of what rumors he'd herd, while receiving actual answers. He never doubted a child's knowledge, they had good ears and tended to know everything that was going on in town.

Takao stood up stretching a bit to far and staggering backwards as a girl ran by, colliding into her and toppling over. "I'm sorry!" He jumped up and looked her over to find that a basket of fruit lay on the road, ruined. "Oh man! I'm so sorry."

The girl looked at the fruit then off in the distance with tears in her eyes. Takao followed her line of sight to see a woman at the other side of the street. "That was your money fruit, huh?" He felt seriously bad, his clumsiness was no excuse for this.

He looked back at Tetsuo before holding out his hand. "Toss me my leather pouch." His personal guard tossed the sack that hung off his hip, listening as the sound of coins jingled inside. Takao kneeled down next to the girl, and handing her the pouch. "Here, I know it's more then the fruit cost, but I feel really bad."

She looked at him with awe before grabbing the pouch and opening the sack to find over 30 gold crowns. Takao merely smiled at her, nodding towards her mother and getting up. "Dragoon blesses you child, go and give my apologies to your mother." She gave him a brilliant smile before running off towards the woman across the street, yelling "Praise Dragoon!"

"That was generous of you." Takao nearly jumped out of his skin as his guard spoke.

"Yeah, well, I felt bad. She'd probably worked very hard, and I ruined what she had." He turned and looked back at the duel haired youth. "And she needs it more then I do."

A silence settled between the two for a long moment. "Well! Come on! Off too my secret place!" Without thinking, the young prince grabbed his guard's wrist and ran off towards the far edge of town, waving and laughing at people the whole way.

Takao lived for days like these, days where he was out with his people, acting like the child he was not aloud to be in the castle. No one approved of his child like actions. Mainly his brother. Takao shook off that thought as he continued to run, Tetsuo in toe.

Tetsuo had jerked his arm back with a disapproving looks for being touched, but Takao had not minded. He'd merely smiled and ran faster.

It didn't take long for Takao to find what he was looking for. He could feel his heart soar as he ran up a large boulder at the edge of the field and jumped into the air. The wind swam around him as he seemed to glide back to the ground, his feet touching down lightly as he landed.

Without realizing it the young prince laughed in pure joy, twirling around as the wind seemed to go wild around him. How he loved the feeling of being free. It had something to do with being in touch with Dragoon for so long.

Opening his eyes, Takao looked around the lush green field, a sad smiling making it's way to his face. This had been the place he and his mother had spoken with. He briefly recalled his dream of her before turning to Tetsuo.

"What do you think? Like my secret place?" Dragoon's hair bowed slightly as the wind moved around him in waves, merely toying with the element around him. This place, it was the most important place to him. The one place he always went when things got rough or too much to bear.

"It seems untouched by the war." Tetsuo commented, finding himself a perch on a nearby rock. Takao took note of his bodyguard's regal posture. There was just something about the older teen that made Takao's breath catch. If he had not known better, he would have said that Tetsuo was a lord of some kind.

"Yes, actually… it's protected by Dragoon himself." A sudden thought entered the young heirs mind as he watched the waves of grass. "Do you want too see?"

The question seemed to surprise the older teen, but he nodded none the less. Those emotionless eyes seemed to flicker with curiosity, causing Takao to chuckle. Well, maybe his bodyguard of stone did have some feeling.

"How?" The question was not un expected, the midnight haired youth flashed the duel haired teen a bright smile.

"Like this!" Grabbing onto Tetsuo's hand, he twisted his other hand in a clawed like manner, flinging his arm wide. Within seconds, a huge gust of wind caught both boys out from under themselves, pushing them up into the air.

Takao closed his eyes, letting the spirit of the dragon take him fully. He could feel the older teen's grip on him tighten and his breath hitch. Surely, being lifted into the air by invisible claws was not something that happened often to the common folk.

A feeling of pure bliss ran like blood through his veins, causing his own heart to beat faster then normal. The joy of being lifted higher and higher into the air was an amazing feeling.

Finally opening his eyes, he tilted to look at the older boy beside him only to feel his heart skip a beat. Wind licked playfully at duel toned hair, toying with indescribably amazing eyes filled with amazement. Cloths pulled in ever which direction, causing skin to appear and disappear in random moments. The wind itself moved in such a way that Tetsuo himself looked almost like a god himself. Like something so exotically inhuman that he was completely untouchable.

A soft rumbling rang through the Heirs mind, reminding him of a chuckle. This only caused the prince to laugh, a blush running across his cheeks as he did so.

After a few moments they touched ground once more, and Takao released his grip on his bodyguard. He felt slightly light headed, but being used to such a trip made the bounce back a little easier. But, unlike himself, Tetsuo was new to the sensation a swayed.

"Ack! Tetsuo! You're going to-" He was caught short as the older teen toppled over. But he didn't JUST topple over, he fell forward on the Dragoon heir, causing the younger to squeak in surprise.

Being that Takao had already been slightly dizzy, the weight of his bodyguard suddenly upon him caused both to fall down in the sea of grass, getting the wind knocked out of him.

Blinking a couple of times, he lifted his head to find himself in a very awkward situation. Tetsuo seemed slower to recover, tilting his head to the side, his eyes slightly out of focus. There where two ways the Dragoon heir could go about this, and he found himself leaning towards the saver of the two.

"Damn Tetsuo! You're FAT!" Okay, so he'd been lying.

As if to finally catch his bearings, the duel haired teen jumped off Takao, causing the younger boy to pout a bit. Well, at least he wasn't being crushed anymore.

"Forgive me."

Shaking his head, Takao laughed. "Well, I must say! If you wanted me THAT bad- and who could blame you?- you could have just said so!" The prince teased, receiving a cold glare. "Sheesh! I was joking!"

Yeah, so he was being playful, but why not? It was like he wasn't thinking those exact same thoughts at the moment. He would not deny, his guard was what he imagined a god to look like. Though, Dragoon had proven that thought wrong many of times.

He got a rather irritated snort for the God of Wind. Not the best thing too think aloud.

Takao slowly pulled himself back up to his feet, offering a sweet smile that he was so famous for. Or, well, not that he was famous for it, at least not yet. But he'd made more then just a few of those in the courts to look twice. Sooner or later, he'd become famous for it, he was sure of it.

"Well it seems to be getting close to lunch…" Takao gave a meaningful glance at the castle, though he was dreading the moment he entered those prison like halls. His brother was sure to have a conniption-fit, if he hadn't already. Dragoons heir sighed, eyes darting towards his stoic guard who seemed to have found himself lost in thought.

Tetsuo seemed to nod to himself before looking back up, turning and waiting for orders. Idly, his left hand seemed to toy with something inside his pocket. This, of course, did not go unnoticed by the midnight-haired prince, but he paid it no mind.

"Off to the dungeon it is!" And with that Takao bound off towards the place he called his home, missing the confused look that clouded his guard's eyes.

* * *

_Crap update. Tell me what you think, please!_

_Love,_

**Aiko**


End file.
